No matter how hard I try
by leave2die
Summary: When Shigure comes home broken a worried Kyo tries to help. But can he cope with the reason that got Shigure hurt in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

A/N: Shigure x Kyo family pairing. Rated M for physical, mental and psychological abuse.

Panic shattered the quiet serenity of there house hidden in the woods as Hatori and Ayame carried someone inside and the three people there in the house couldn't believe who it was a cut to his cheek, bruises some black and blue others even worse. Hair the color of the night sky stained in blood and breathing well they could'nt tell if he was even breathing or not. His childhood friends carried him to the first empty room, shutting the door so the doctor of the family could work without distraction. Ayame wasn't his normal self as he tried his best to calm everyone. "Shigure" The orange haired 'cat' was in shock wanting to know what happened but when someone was hurt like that there could only be one culprit. Kyo thought to himself watching from the kitchen, when Ayame noticed him usually vibrant yellow eyes full of calm reassurance with an underline of worry nodded answering an unspoken question, if he would be ok.

A few hours passed and next thing they knew he was on the roof not out of the ordinary but when the teen goes up there everyone knew something is bothering him. "Are you ok" Kyo took note of the gentle tone and didn't bother to protest simply not saying a word. The silence spoke volumes to how he must be feeling thought the 'prince'. His cousin sat down things changed in the last few years, even though they still argued it was reassuring to know Yuki would just sit there until he's ready to talk. They watched the night stars trying to absorb everything that had just happened in the past hour. Shock was still there ofcourse but also confusion since there older cousin mentioned nothing about going to the main house today.


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS

Hatori and Ayame sat down by the kotatsu both shaken by this. After making sure there friend is stable, no one had expected any of this. Especially the sheer level of brutality it was sickening to say the least Shigure was never the target for his abuse before. So why now? It made absolutely no sense thought the two friends although there worried about Shigure and how hard Kyo seemed to be taking this. They wanted answers for what happened while Yuki had said he will check on his cousin. That seemed to help alleviate atleast some of there worry although it only helped alittle because really besides Yuki, Kyo only opened up to Shigure.

Indeed things had changed Kyo didn't feel like an outsider in his own family anymore. However they knew there where still some that wanted to hang on to the old ways. Still clinging to years of unfounded hate for no reason Hatori, Ayame and others started to stick up for the 'cat' on New Years and to the other members of the zodiac. But until they know a reason for why it happened the two decided its best to keep the three young ones distracted and calm. No need for them to jump to conclussions especially with something so delicate right now. Even thought they had a pretty good idea of who the culprit is no that would be dangerous it wouldnt be wise to upset anyone. Until they knew without a shadow of a doubt the usually flamboyant silverette thought wondering if Hari thought the same thing.

All they could really do now anyway is wait for Shigure to come around. The 'dragon' of the zodiac had gotten his friend cleaned up as best he could. So as not to alarm the others when Hatori knew they will want to see him. In a while he would go check on Shigure again the doctor thought to himself but suffice to say this had even shaken him who was usually stoic in these kinds of situations calm and collected. It was always different when its you're friend who's hurt instead of some random person or a family member that you barely know. "If only this was a dream" Ayame's words broke his thoughts "yeah if only because all of this is getting very old."


	3. Chapter 3

I STILL DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

A/N: Sorry for the long waits but here you go chapter 3

Morning had come and while Shigure still hadn't woken up Hatori and Ayame decided it was best to send Tohru, Kyo and Yuki off to school. To try and focus there attention else where however that was easier said than done. Kyo hadn't eaten or slept since last night according to Yuki who seemed more concerned about his cousin than he had last night. Hatori had called in canceling any and all appointments until further notice informing that something came up. Than asked his childhood friend to please put in a call to Shigure's editor and inform her vaguely of the situation at hand. Once that happened Ayame mused his apologies and assurances that Shigure will be fine before hanging up.

They did all they could on there end now it's a waiting game until there friend wakes up trying to stay hopeful that he will wake up and that there not just kidding themselves. Hatori went to check on there childhood friend again and change his bandages. While Ayame made a call to his own business telling his co worker the same thing that something had come up and he will be unable to come to work for the forsee able future. He apologized briefly and hung up to help 'Hari' change there friend's bandages lifting him up gently than looking away from the offending wounds. They did this in silence expressions sad Hatori finished and the silverette gently laid the 'dog' back down.

The orange haired 'cat' sat in class not really paying attention his mind on his cousin. Focused solely on that he'd gone through the day as a zombie of sorts barely talking to anyone. And staying close to his cousins who would try to coax a conversation out of him every now and again. Than voiced there reassurances that Shigure will be ok that he's strong enough to overcome this. Still it didn't seem to help much.


End file.
